


Pure -l.s au

by Chrissy411



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Louis, Light BDSM, Multi, Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy411/pseuds/Chrissy411
Summary: Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all friends in high school. Harry has a crush on Louis and vice versa.  Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all regular teenagers (not innocent). Louis, however is INNOCENT (very innocent...like "What's sex?" innocent.). One day Louis gets fed up with being treated like a child because of his lack of understanding and searches up the words he heard them saying...orHarry has a crush on a very innocent Louis. Louis has a crush on a not-so-innocent Harry. Louis is innocent until he's not.(Larry with a side of Niam and Zerrie)





	1. Feelings

Harry's POV

It's lunchtime right now, and all of my friends and I are talking at our table. Well more like they're talking. I'm currently starting at the sweetest creature, Louis. Today he's wearing a pink jumper and black jeans -that accentuate his bum- along with his matching pink Van's. Ever since he bumped into me in year 3, I haven't been able to get enough of him. Louis is so perfect. He is beautiful, has the sweetest voice, he is so innocent, and don't even get me started on his voluptuous bum because-

"Hazza?" A high pitched voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Boobear?" I question making his cheeks turn slightly pink. Awww he looks so cute when he blushes.

"Are you alright? You kinda spaced out there." He said looking worried.

"Uhmm, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about someo-thing." I said scolding myself internally and hoping no one heard. Sadly, all my hopes and dreams were crushed when I heard my mate, Zayn say

"Someone, eh?"

"Zaynie, stop iiiiiiit. I whine turning a bright shade of red as everyone starts to laugh.

"It's...nothing...to...be...ashamed...of...Harry, darling." He gasped out in between laughs.

"ZAYNIE! NOTRE CODE! MAINTENANT!" Zaynie! Our code! Right now! I snapped. At that, he stopped laughing and nodded with a sorry expression on his face. "Zayn, je t'en prie, ne dis rien qui puisse le révéler. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à dire à William." Zayn, please do not say anything that can reveal it. I'm not ready to tell William (William is Louis middle name so that's his code name) yet. I begged making the boys sigh because they didn't understand our "code" (It's literally just french).

"Désolé, Harry. Je ne faisais que taquiner." Sorry, Harry. I was just teasing. He said solemnly. "Pardonne-moi s'il te plait?" Please forgive me? He pleaded with his signature puppy eyes that I always succumb to.

"Ugh, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à ces yeux de chiot. Bien." Ugh, you know I can't resist those puppy eyes. Fine. I said trying to hold in a smile, but failing.

"Yay!" Zayn said giving me a grin.

"Anywho, what were you all talking about before Louis snapped me out of my thoughts?" I asked trying to start up a conversation. They told me they were talking about the school fair and wanted to know if I was going or not. We talked and talked -Louis being weirdly quiet- until the bell rung.

"C'mon, C'mon (A/N 😉) Zaynie! It's time for French! Bye guys!"

Zayn and I walk to French where we are told to get with a partner and do some project thing. Obviously, I pair up with Zayn, and we do about a fourth of our project in class. What can I say? We're nerds when it comes to French. Finally, the bell rings signaling the final period and we say our farewells.

I walk into Maths smiling, -I know, weird, right?- but that's only because Louis is in this class with me. Louis and I are best mates and we do almost everything together. Niall calls us Larry Stylinson because he ships us. Little do they know, I do too.

I snap out of my thoughts when Louis walks in. Wow, he is BEAUTIFUL.

"HI HAZZA!" I hear as Lou gives me a hug.

"Hey, boo! Are you excited for maths?" I say, sarcasm oozing out of my voice.

"Oh shut up, Hazzy." He giggles as he rolls his eyes.

"HELLO CLASS!"

Well, time to space out.


	2. Living and Learning

Harry's POV   
After Mrs. Nelson was finished and went to the bathroom, I decided to start writing ideas in a notebook for my French project with Zayn. I had 25/30 ideas when I heard a sweet voice call my name.

"Haz?" He quietly called undoubtedly upset.

"Yes, boo?" I questioned in the same tone worried his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink at the nickname

"I don't understand this." He whispered clearly frustrated and scared people would hear. I looked over the paper that was given out for homework.

"Okay...do you have your notes from last week?" I asked remembering we took notes over the subject.

"No, I-I-I didn't t-take them I th-thought it would b-be easy" The blue eyed beauty whimpered out. I could tell he was beating himself up over it.

"Awwww, boo. Come here, love. It's alright." I said in the voice I know always calms him down without fail. He got up from his desk and sat in my lap, snuggling into my chest.

I saw my friend Nick making kissy faces at us so I sent him a hard glare and he stopped. "Hey, angel, can you look at me please?" I said while pulling back a bit so I can see his face. He nodded and looked up.

"Do you want to come over after instead of going to Zayn's? My notes are at home. We can work on it together, and maybe I can show you some tricks too." I offered for 3 reasons. I don't want him to stress himself, the bell is gonna ring in about a minute, and I get extra time with him.

"As long as it's okay with Zayn I guess...I'm sorry for freaking out. I just feel dumb." He said getting off my lap as the bell rings.

"Louis William Tomlinson don't you dare say anything degrading about yourself. You are very gifted. Don't doubt that." I said sternly, but not in a scolding manner. Therefore that he listens, but he doesn't think I'm mad at him.

We met up at our spot and talked for a bit while waiting for Niall. Niall is almost always 15 to 20 minutes late -unless he's promised Nando's that is. While we were waiting I told them about Louis and me having to take a raincheck. Finally Niall shows up and we all head to our separate cars.

I got hungry as I started driving so I called Lou. I told him that I was stopping at Starbucks and asked if he wanted anything. He said "anything but avocado toast" and I laughed so hard it sound like I squawked. He said he would meet me at my house, (yes, house they all have nice parents who bought them their own houses) -Zayn and Louis have spare keys- and we ended the call.

Anygays, I stopped at Starbucks and got a pumpkin spice muffin and a chocolate muffin. I also stopped at another store to get him a surprise. When I drove back home and got in my house I yelled "Honey, I'm home!" I started on making us tea, since I didn't buy any. I was about to go search for Louis when I heard footsteps padding behind me.

"Hello, Lou." I greeted him while setting out the muffins and getting mugs from the cabinet to the left of me.

"Hey, Hazza! Ehm I hope you d-dont mind, but I changed into one of your jumpers-" My brain stopped at the word jumpers. I imagined him in one of my jumpers that is too big on him with white panties and I almost combusted. "-I have shorts on I swear and, and-"

"It's fine, love" I said cutting off his rambling. I turned around and I almost came right there. Louis was wearing my lilac jumper that exposes his collarbones and hides his shorts. Along with some nice lilac pumps. His thighs are what had me fucked up though.

  
"You look absolutely BEAUTIFUL." It was like I was on autopilot. I didn't even think before I complimented him. I stood there fished mouthed until he blushed and started to walk away telling me that he'll be waiting in my room. That sentence brought on another whole shower of sexual thoughts.

The kettle's high pitched whistle tore me roughly from my thoughts making me jump a bit. I made his tea -Yorkshire with no sugar and some milk- and mine -Yorkshire with 3 spoons of sugar and a splash of milk. Once I was done I put them on 2 strays and took them to my room.

He was on the bed sitting on his feet. He looked so submissive and dainty I just wanted to take him right then and there. I didn't notice I was staring until he cleared his throat. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I grabbed my notes out of my desk drawer and my homework out of my bag.

"So, what don't you understand?" I asked wanting to get a better understanding on what I'm helping him with.

"The last problem." He said shyly. I sat with him and explained how to find the median with an even amount of numbers. After we finished we decided to watch Mean Girls The Musical.

We both agreed that Janis is our favorite. She sings really well and her acting is great. We looked her up and her name is Barrett Wilbert Weed. She was in Heathers The Musical too so we decided watch it. After that it was about half past 8.

"Can I spend the night?" He asked yawning afterwards. I cooed mentally, he looked like a kitten. I nodded at him after I yawned, stupid chain reactions. He smiled at me then got up and stripped right in front of me.

He looks like a god with his tan skin, curvy body, dainty wrists, small hands and feet, and his soft fringe. The way the pants (A/N boxers for my American friends) he's wearing shows off his big, perky bum made me almost moan involuntarily. He's so perfect.

"Ehm...Haz?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You were staring..."

"Oh....uhm...sorry, love"

I stripped down to my pants, missing the way Louis drooled over me. I got in bed beside him staring at the ceiling.

"Hazzy, are you tired?"

"Not really, Lou. Is there something you need?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course, babe.

 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this mind it was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

 _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_  
_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

 _You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

 _I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want to know how much you weigh_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

 _You never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_  
_If I let you know, I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

 _I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you (all these little things)_  
_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you, and all your little things_

After I finished I stayed quiet to make sure he's sleep. My thoughts were proven correct when I heard steady breathing. I smiled and kissed his forehead before singing the last line again. I layed down next to him and he cuddled into me.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,455 words
> 
> <>  
> This chapter was basically showing the bond between Harry and Louis. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to give me suggestions or tell me what you want to happen in the stories.


	3. Pubs and Penises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine them as their 2015 selfs
> 
> <>

* * *

Harry's POV

I woke up to a small, warm body and a face of feathery, soft, brown hair. I grinned as I saw a button nose. I've never wanted anything more that this -besides Louis being happy. He looks so cute when he is sleeping. _What the hell, Harry?!?! Stop watching him sleep! That's creepy!_

I got up trying to not wake up Louis. I know how snappy he can get in the mornings. With success I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Louis' POV  
I was awoken by the smell of pancakes and bacon. _YAY! HAZZY MADE BREAKFAST!_ I raced out of bed, put on one of Hazzy's t-shirts and my shorts. After that I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Boobear." He greeted me with his oh-so-sexy, raspy, and deep voice I love so much. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

Harry was standing at the stove, in only his pants, with his back to me, putting three chocolate chip pancakes on each of the two plates. Wow, I'm so lucky to have him in my life. He's-

"You alright, love?" He asked smirking. I blushed and nodded.

Harry's POV  
"Good morning, Boobear." I greeted, my back facing him. I turned around when I didn't hear a response and saw him staring at me.

His jaw was slack and holy shit, what I would do to fuck his pretty little mouth. _Stop Harry._ I stopped and thought about the situation smirking. I could have a little fun with this.

"You alright, love? I questioned with a smirk. Teasing him, smirking, and calling him a pet name? SCORE! I watched, still smirking as he turned bright red and nodded.

"Oooooh, turning red, I see. What were you thinking about, hmm? I teased.

"N-nothing, Haz, I-I-ehm...yeah." He stuttered out.

"Nothing, eh? Well why are you stuttering then?" I pushed farther.

"Because...because...ehm...I...uh-

"It's alright. I was just teasing you. Sit down, boo. Let's eat." I said in a soothing tone. We ate the food I cooked and talked about what we're going to do today while he washed the dishes.

I wanted to, but he insisted that he should do it since I cooked. We decided that we would call the boys over and see what we could do together.

************Time Jump************  
The door rings and I grab it since Lou is still upstairs. "Hey, boys!" I say as I open the door.

"Hey, mate. Tu me racontes tous les détails de William plus tard." You are telling me all the details about William later _._ Zayn demanded. As I heard feet padding down the stairs.

Zayn went to go greet Louis so I turned back to the door. As I turn back I am being tackled to the floor.

"HELLO, HARRY!!!!!!!"  
an Irish accent greets me.

"Hey, Nialler." I chuckled. Smiling up at one of my best mates. He gets off of me quickly when he sees Lou.

"Hiya, Tommo!" He smiles at him before he walks to the kitchen -probably for food. I look to the side and there was a hand. I look up to see the owners face and saw puppy-like features.

"Payno!"

"Harreh!" We bro-hug then he says "So, what's going on?" I told him to go get Nialler and meet us in my living room.

After about 5 mins Liam and Niall come into the living room. Liam, empty-handed and Niall with 4 different types of chips I didn't even know I bought.

"My secret stash for when I come over." Niall says with a grin, like he was reading my mind. I chuckle at him while shaking my head.

"So Lou and I were talking, and since we couldn't hang out yesterday, we wanted to know if you all wanted to hang out today." I said.

"PUB, PUB, PUB, PUB, NIALLER WANTS TO GET LAID"

"No Niall, you know we can't."

"Oh yeah, sorry Lima."

"I'm sorry guys, you can go. I know how much Niall lives the pub. Also, I don't want to stop him from getting laid....whatever that means. I'm sure it's good though since he sounded excited."

OH MY FUCKING GOD. He is so innocent, and perfect."No, Louis. It's Saturday. We are all hanging out."

"No. We can hang out tomorrow. Go to the pub, now." He demanded. Wow. Dominant Louis is hot, but innocent Louis is still hotter. I'd definitely let him top though. All the Niall, Zayn and I stare at Louis in shock.

He stood up and walked out. "Zut, c'était chaud." _Damn, that was hot_. I said airily to Zayn, making him laugh.

"I feel bad." Niall whispered.

"If we go against his orders he might get even more mad. I've only seen him like this once, but from what I've seen, I'm sure he'll come check to make sure we went or summat. He knows the owner, Stanley." Liam says. We all nod, trusting Liam. We scheduled a time and the boys left my house.  
************************************  
At the pub

We're just pulling up to the pub, Niall and Liam in the back and Zayn shotgunning. I decided to be the designated driver -just in case somebody didn't score- because I'm not looking forward to a bad headache.  
They all decided it was better to get tipsy rather than pissed because we are hanging out with Louis tomorrow.

We all walk to the bar and sit down on the stools. The boys all get one beer and have a chugging contest. Niall won of course, him being Irish and all. Zayn and Liam go off to find people to fuck while Niall has one more beer.

"Why?" you ask? Niall is Irish which means that one beer to him is half a beer to us. So, he takes double the amount of whatever alcoholic beverage to get the same effect as us.

 _Same with food_ I snicker in my head.  
Niall sipped on his beer, looking around for somebody to get with when all of a sudden he chugs his beer and basically sprints off.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I took it out and looked at the text.

From Boobear: Are you guys there?

To Boobear: Yeah. Are you alright?

From Boobear: Yes, Haz. I'm fine.  
Send me a picture to prove it.

To Boobear: [image attached]

From Boobear: 😊  
From Boobear: Wait. Why aren't you drinking?

To Boobear: I'm looking forward to hanging out with you tomorrow. I don't want to be Moody Hangover Harry.

From Boobear: Thank you, Hazzy. I miss you. I'm sorry for walking out earlier. I knew that was the only way I could get you guys to go. I didn't mean to make anyone upset, if I did. I wanted you guys to have fun, but you know I can't go to the pub because of my anxiety. I'm so sorry, Haz.

To Boobear: Anytime, love. I miss you too. It's fine. No one got super upset or anything. We all understood where you were coming from, and we know. Nothing to be sorry for, love.

From Boobear: I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow.

Louis POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT! I pull out my laptop from under my baby blue bed. My whole room is baby blue. Besides my plushies, my bear and my laptop.

My plushies are different pastel colors. My bear is tan, taller than me, and it is holding a red heart. My laptop is tan with Harry's eye on it. I got it customized.

I know what your thinking "Isn't Harry creeped out by that?" The answer is no. He doesn't know about it. I have two laptops one for when I'm alone (my Harry one) and one for when I'm around people (a pastel pink one that stays on my desk most of the time unless I'm working on a project with someone).

I'm sick of feeling dumb and innocent. I open my laptop, go to Google and type in "get laid".

  
I stared at my computer trying to remember if I've heard the word sex before. When nothing came to my head I typed in "what is sex"

Ew. Vagina. Is there gay sex?? "gay sex"

I click on a link that says "Gay anal videos" Woah! There's videos of naked gay guys everywhere. I scroll through and click on a video that has characters that look like Hazz and I.

Wow...  
<(BAD) SMUTTTTTTTT UP AHEAD  
⚠️Warning: (bad) smut⚠️>

I get under my covers. I start playing the video and my eyes go wide. The two guys are kissing naked and moaning. The video slowly pans down and I get a clear shot of their penises. Speaking of penises, mine is getting bigger and throbbing.

 _Oh no, Louis you broke your penis!_ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a loud moan. I look over to the screen, and I see the Fake Harry stroking the Fake Me's penis. I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"You like that don't you, kitten?" The guy who looks like Haz says to Fake Me. I whimper at that. "Mmm...you like my hand wrapped around your pretty little cock don't you, baby boy?"

Cock? Is that another word for penis? Hmmm...I mean it makes sense. I'll ask Haz tomorrow. I shift my laptop on my lap and moan. What was that???

I do it again and whimper. I place my hand underneath my sheets and on my penis making me gasp. I look back up to the video. Fake Harry spits in his hand and starts to rub up and down "my" penis again.

I copy his actions and moan louder. "Oh god." Fake Harry stops and turns him around making Fake Me go on all fours. He starts licking his hole, and I speed up hesitantly.

I feel a tingling sensation in my belly. _OH NO STOP LOUIS! DON'T WEE ON YOURSELF!_ My conscience said. "I can't." I bucked my hips into my hand as Fake Harry sticks his penis into Fake Me. "Fuck, Daddy." He gasped, his sweaty back arching.

As his penis goes fully into him. Some liquid comes out of my penis making my back arch.

<(BAD) SMUT IS OVER (PARTY)>

I gasp, turn off the video quickly taking my hand from under the sheets using my other hand to lift up the sheets. I look at the white stuff on my hand and furrow my eyebrows.

That's not pee...? I lick it and I smile. It tastes good! I lick up the rest and search up "what is this white stuff that came out of my penis"

Oh...well I guess that's normal. I'll ask Harry tomorrow. I felt my bedsheets and they were sticky and so was my penis.

I grabbed my bedsheets and threw them in the was as I jumped in the shower. By the time I came out of the shower, my sheets were done. I made my bed, grabbed my bear, and fell asleep awaiting the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,872 words.
> 
> To clear up any confusion, that was not him on Yahoo.com that was what he saw when he looked up "what is this white stuff that came out of my penis."


	4. Matchmaker and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chappie
> 
> <>

Louis POV

I wake up to a person shaking me. "Go away." I mumble into my pillow, my voice laced with sleep. A deep chuckle fills the air, and I sit up so quickly I almost get whiplash. "Hazza!" I exclaim as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around my torso. I squeeze him once more then get up so I can brush my teeth.

Harry's POV

I shake him to wake him up. "Go away." he says into his pillow. I chuckle at this and he shoots up out of bed and screams my name. He smiles at me and gives me a hug.

Wow. He looks like an angel. I can't get enough of his raspy voice, sleep-filled eyes and smile, soft features, prominent cheekbones and collarbones. He pulls away, smiles at me then heads for the bathroom.

Fuck, look at his ass. Those pants accentuate his ass nicely and his tan legs got Harry Jr. intrested. He looks gorgeous. I can't help, but get a not-so-little problem in my Jean's.

 _Fucking dolt. Why would you wear tight skinny Jean's around Louis?!?!_ He's so beautiful, so perfect. He's everything I want and more. I don't know what I've done to deserve him, but I'm glad. He probably doesn't like-

I jolt out of my thoughts when Louis sits on my lap making me moan. "F-fuck Louis. You can't just sit on my lap like that." He looks at me quizzically until understanding -Wait what?- dawns on Louis' face.

"No cursing. Oh! Haz, that reminds me." He gasped. "I wanted to ask you a question." I nodded, eyebrow raised for him to continue. "So basically, last night I looked up what get laid meant because I was tired of not understanding stuff, and it said it meant to have sex. I didn't know what sex meant so I looked that up too and it talked about vaginas."

He said, his face scrunching up in discust. "I don't like vaginas, so I looked up gay sex and all of these videos popped up. I watched one and one of them was putting his mouth on the other guys penis. Oh! He called it a cock-" Fuck that sounds so good coming out of his mouth. "-so I wanted to ask you if a cock and a penis are the same."

I stare at him in awe for a second until I register the question. I nod and say "Yes, a penis and a cock are the same thing." He nods in understanding.

"Anyways, so my penis got all tingly when I accidentally shifted my laptop on it and I made the same noise you did! Also, he licked his butthole, and stuck his pe- cock inside of it. I sped up on my cock and yummy white stuff came out." He smiled. _Yummy?...HOLY SHIT, HARRY! HE TASTED IT!_

"I looked up what it was and it told me it was cum. I like cum. I put my covers in the washer 'cause that got dirty and I took a shower. Then I went to sleep because it made me sleepy." He explained, his cheeks tinted pink. _Oh. DID I MENTION HE IS STILL ON MY LAP?!?!_

"Wow, Louis. Did you like it?" I asked wearily. I was so scared because my hard-on has got to be poking him right now.

"Yes! I liked it so much. It felt _so good,_ Hazzy, and the cum was so yummy!" He said, moaning "so good". He started bouncing on my lap happily making me grab his hips quickly to still him. "What's wrong?"

"My...uhm...cock...is like yours when you watched the video." I said slowly, eyes shut, scared of what will happen next. He gasped and told me to open my eyes.

When I opened them I saw beautiful blue eyes staring at me. "Can I help you, like the boy in the video? Seems fun." He asked innocently.

"No."

"Why not? I'm not as innocent as you think. I can do it, I promise. Let me show you"

"You're supposed to do that with someone your with."

"But Haz, please?" He whined, hesitantly shifting on my lap. fuC _K_ _. NO, HARRY, STOP HIM!_

"No. Drop it." I demanded, stilling his hips. "Anygays, tonight I'll tell you what some of the stuff the boys did in video, yeah?"

When he nods enthusiastically I pick him up and he squeals. He wraps his thick thighs around my torso as I walk downstairs.

When we get downstairs, I tell Zayn what happened upstairs in "our code", and he laughs as I run away to wank in the bathroom.

*************Time jump*************  
Zayn, Louis, and I walk the streets of London to a shop around the corner of Louis' house to buy some movies for movie night. Niall, and Liam went to the grocery store to grab some snacks. When we walk in Zayn squeals, jumps behind me and hides.

Zayn's POV  
_HOLY SHIT, ZAYN! THAT'S PERRIE!_ My conscience screams at me as I spot the brown and blonde haired girl. I -in a very manly way- squeak and hide behind Harry. "What are you doing Z-" I slap a hand over Harry's mouth to effectively shut him up.

"Ne prononce pas mon nom. Regardez le coin arrière gauche. La brune et blonde aux cheveux est Louise." Do _not say my name. Look at the left back corner. The brown and blonde haired one is Louise (Perrie's middle name)._ I whisper in Harry's ear while peeking over his shoulder.

He chuckles and heads towards her. I run and hide. "Hey, Perrie." He greets her.

"Oh hey, Harry." She says grinning from ear to ear.

"My friend, Zayn, likes you." He told her, like it was nothing

"Really?!?! Is he here!?!? I like him too!" I hear her exclaim. I walk from behind the shelf I was ducked behind and smile at her shyly.

She walked up to me, kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "Let's take this outside."

Harry's POV

I shake my head and smile as they walk off. "Ah, young love." I sigh. I turn my head and see Leigh-anne nodding her head. In my peripheral vision I can see Louis looking through the rack of movies.

I walk over to him, standing behind him. I thought he knew I was behind him, and he was upset, but I was proved wrong when I said "Find something?" and he jumped and squeaked.

"Hazzy you scared me!"

Liam's POV

Ugh, Niall and I haven't talked this whole trip. As we get to the crisps (A/N chips for my uncultured American friends) isle I think _Fuck it._

"Ni Ni, we haven't talked this whole time. I get if you feel uncomfortable, but I think we need to talk about it." I said with faux confidence.

"You're right, Li Li, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>
> 
> 1,163 words
> 
> Ooooooh, what happened between Niall and Liam? 😏
> 
> Feedback is welcome.


	5. Dancing and Discussions

Harry's POV

Louis, Zayn, and I get home and Louis sets the bag with the movies out wanting to "surprise us."

*flashback*  
_"I'm excited!" I exclaim, grabbing for the bag. My brows furrow when I hit the table._

_"Lou, what was that for?"_

_"It's a surprise, Hazza."_

_"Ugh, I hate surprises." I groan._

_"I know, but_ _I_ _want it to be a suprise." He says and skips off, bag in hand._  
*end of flashback*

We move the coffee table and set everything out on the floor. We wait about five to eight minutes chatting for Niall and Liam.

When they come in Louis asked them to set everything out on the floor "besides the- you know." Niall smirks and nods at Louis while the rest of us look around trying to decode this situation.

Niall puts everything out besides whatever the mystery object(s) is/are. He walks into the kitchen and comes back out empty-handed and grinning.

He looks at Louis and winks, and Louis looks up at me then blushes and looks down when we make eye contact. I look at Zayn and mouth "Ça parles de quoi?" What's that about? and he shrugs, confused as well.

Liam clears his throat and says "So Tommo, what are we watching?" We all look at him excitedly. He grabs the bag and pulls out 1 of the 2 CD's written on it is Grease.

We all cheer! "Good job, Tommo" I hear my mate Zayn say. He smiles at him then gets up to put the CD in. As he does that I go to grab blankets for the five of us.

I walk to the linen closet easily, knowing the story like the back of my hand. I walk back to the living room and pass out blankets.

I look at the seating arrangements as I do so seeing Louis, Niall, and Liam on the big couch and Zayn and I on the smaller one. I smile and go to sit next to Zayn.

Liam presses play and we all grab a snack. Halfway through Grease we've all shifted to more comfortable positions. Louis is in fetal position with his head resting on the arm rest, Liam and Niall are snuggled together and Zayn is spooning me from behind.

Louis POV

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUDGE?!?! WHY ARE THEY SPOONING?! ISN'T HE WITH PERRIE? THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE...me. I say in my head.

I tap Niall with my big toe and he turns his head towards me, eyebrow raised. I mouth "Look at Zarry." while rolling my eyes. Niall and Liam know about my crush on Haz.

He looks at me confused, and I grab my phone and point to it, signaling that I would text him. I turn on my phone, put in my password 'Hazza28xoxo' and pull up our conversation.

(A/N Italics is Louis. Bold is Niall.)  
*  
_look @ Harry and Zayn_  
*   
I see him look up and stare for a good 10 seconds before returning to his phone.  
*  
**they have bn bffs since they were v young this is normal for them its platonic**

_but I want 2 be in his place I want 2 be cuddled up with him_

**i know but that wont happen if u dont tell him**

_i cant what abt that william he was talking abt_

**that has 2 be a code name we all have classes together and none of us have seen harry with a william**

_true we'll talk abt this later_  
*

I lock my phone and turn to the TV. Just when I start to reach for some skittles my phone rings VERY loudly. My eyes widen, and I hastily apologize before glaring at Niall who points to Liam who is smiling at me sheepishly.

*  
**M** **ate isn't your middle name william?**

_yeah_

**S** **oooo it could be you.**

hahahahaha you're funny he doesn't like me like that

**alright mate**

*  
I put my phone down and grab the skittles. As I do 'You're The One That I Want' starts playing and I jump up and start doing the moves and singing the words loudly and occasionally very obnoxiously.

All the boys are watching me and laughing.

_If your filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction._

I pose in a cute way before turning to Harry. His eyes go wide as I walk towards him and sit on his lap. My knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. It's dark, but I can still make out a pink color on his cheeks. _Why is he blushing??_

_Feel your way. Ow!_

I get off of his lap and smile brightly. Then pull him up by his shirt. Effectively getting him away from Zayn.

We dance, laugh and sing together to the best song ever -in my opinion- for the rest of the song until it's over.

Afterwards we get a standing ovation and we hug then we both go sit down in our spots.

Zayn goes to turn on the lights then announces that we from now on have Sunday Fun-days and we all agree. We clean up our mess then we sit down and chat for a while until we all get sleepy.

I offer them to stay here and they all thank me before going to their rightful places. Hazzy and I are sharing my room, Liam and Niall are in the guest room and Zayn is on the couch.

Harry's POV

Louis and I walk up to his room and I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. Holy shit. That was hot. I splash water on my face, brush my teeth and walk out.

As soon as I come in Louis goes in the bathroom and brushes his teeth, leaving the door open.

He walks out, sits beside me on the window seat, and lays his head across my lap, staring at the ceiling. "Thanks for dancing with me earlier, Haz. It was fun."

"No problem, boo." I say, smiling at my crush fondly. He looks beautiful in the moonlight as it dances over him. I then turn my head to the ceiling and enjoy the comfortable silence we have going on.

"Haz?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about the video now?"

"Of course, love what do you want to know?" I questioned, running my fingers through his silky smooth, carmel fringe.

"The terms of the sexual acts, please"

"Okay...uhm...when the guy sucked on the other guys cock he was giving him a blowjob." I say, trying not to think about his lips running up and down my shaft as his beautiful blue eyes look up at me.

"Blowjob." He said testing it out. "Shouldn't it be called a suckjob since you suck and not blow?" He asked, turning to look at me, nose right by my dick.

I breathe in shakily and reply. "I know, kind of weird, yeah? When the lad licked the others bum he was eating him out. Also, when a guy puts his finger on your arse he would be fingering you, and I'm sure you know this next one, but when he stuck his cock in the other man's arse he was having sex with him." I say, avoiding curse words carefully.

"Okay...are there other words for penis, besides cock? Also, he called him Daddy. Was that his dad?? Omg did I watch a guy having sex with his dad??!??!?!?"

"There are many. The popular ones are dick and cock though. Also, probably not. Daddy is a pet name that some people use in the bedroom or just in general. It turns on their partner, them or both of them." I explain, trying not to think about him calling me daddy because if he did I would definitely-

I gasp loudly as he shifts on my lap, head pressing on my dick, looking up at me.

"What's wrong, Haz?"

"N-nothing. Any other questions about sexual stuff?" I say successfully changing the subject.

"Y-yeah...ehm...c-c-can y-you...ehm...like, be my-my tutor teacher thing?" He asks, closing his eyes.

"I- uhm...are you sure?" I ask hesitantly, listing the pros and cons in my head. He looks up at me.

"Yes. I trust you and I won't tell anyone, please." He pleads.

"Okay. I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my ability." I promise him, smiling.

"Uh-uhm I was actually hoping that you would show me how to do stuff too? If-if you don't teach me, how will I learn?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah sure. When?"

"After school?" I nod in agreement and pick him up. I plop him down in the bed and go make him some tea to calm my mind.

I make tea for all five of us and pass them out. Finally, I get to Louis' room and we drink our tea in silence, slip under the covers and sleep.

Liam's POV

(A/N This was as Louis and Harry were talking)

"Niall, I know you are scared. I am too, but we have to acknowledge that we fucked."

"We were drunk, Li." He replied trying to end the conversation.

"We were not, Niall. We were tipsy and in full control of our bodies. We both knew this was going to happen. We both wanted it to happen. What are you scared of Niall? Possibly liking a guy???" I say to him, knowing that it would get it out of him.

"Yes. I'm afraid of liking you. It's new. It's scary." He whispered, looking away from me.

"I know, Niall, but what I also know is that I want to be with you." I say honestly.

"I do too."

"Can we try, please" I begged.

"Let me sleep on it 'kay?"

"Alright." I said trying not to show my disappointment. We go into the bathroom to brush our teeth and just as we finish Harry brings us tea. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, mate."

We drink our tea and go to sleep with our backs facing each other


	6. Lesson #1

Zaynie's POV

_"Hey, Zayn." Harry says smirking at me. I blinked and all of a sudden, he's holding me up against the wall._

_"Harry, what are you doing?" I questioned._

_"I want you." he growls sexily in my ear._

_"What about Louis??"_

_"He's not you, now is he?" He breathed hotly against my neck. He starts to suck lightly_

_"N-no." I moan out. He stops and stares me, pupils dilated. I palm him and holy shit he's big._

_"Zayn? Zaynie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Get up"_

_"Huh?"_

My eyes snap open and I come face to face with Harry. "Noooo. I'm tired." I say, playing it off as a normal morning. "Get up, Perrie has been calling you for a while."

I sit up and a groan slips out of my mouth from the friction of my pants on my cock when I sat up. I quickly acted like it was because I didn't want to get up.

"HAZZZZZAAAAAA" Louis whines loudly from the kitchen. He smiles at me briefly then turns and walks away into the kitchen to see what Louis wants. I frown at that.

He should like me. I sigh and grab my phone. When I turn on my phone I see that it's now 12:47 and I have 4 missed calls and 6 texts from Perrie.

I quickly run to the bathroom and have a quick wank, pretending it was Harry's lips that were wrapped around my shaft and not my hand.

After I finish I go out to Louis balcony and pull out my phone. I call Perrie and she picks up on the first ring. I close the door and put her on speaker.

"Hey, Pez."

 _"Hey, Zayn."_ She says as I pull out my pack of cigarettes.

"What's up?" I ask then pop a cig in my mouth. I light it and inhale the smoke.

 _"We need to talk about our...thing."_ I puff out the smoke and make a ring.

"I agree." I say thinking about the curly-haired boy in the kitchen.

_"I'll go first...I like you, but I really like Jade."_

"Thirwall?" I ask. There are like 15 Jades.

 _"Yeah...sorry."_ She says. The door behind me opens, but I don't hear it.

"No, no it's fine I have a crush on Harry." I hear the door close and turn my head quickly. When I look behind me, no one is there. _Shit._

 _"Zayn?"_ I must have spaced out.

"Yeah?"

 _"I gotta go, Jade's coming over soon. I have to clean. I hope all goes well with Harry. Byeeee."_ She hangs up.

I sigh when I see that I've finished my cigarette. I grab another and decide to finish after this one. What? I'm stressed.

Louis POV

When we woke up we saw that it's teacher day and we decided to have some coffee and tea in the kitchen. I texted the boys and told them to shower and stuff then meet Haz and I downstairs.

(They all have clothes at my house.) Ever since Niall came down he's been acting weird, taking little worried glances at Harry. Whatever, it's probably not important.

Anyways I want Haz all to myself now. He is mine, not Liam's. Maybe I should hint to them. I tap Niall with my slides under the table. He looks up at me with curiousness in his eyes.

I quickly side glance to Harry who is talking to Liam and pout. Niall gets the memo and says "I think it time we leave, dontcha think, Li." Liam glances over at Niall and nods.

"Thanks for having us, Louis. We'll grab Zayn too."

"No problem, would you like me to walk you out?" I ask politely.

"No we're fine. Thank you."

When we hear the door close. I turn to look at Hazza and blush when he is already staring at me. "Can we start our lessons today?" He nods and I smile.

"Maybe we can get through 2, yeah?" This time it's my turn to nod. We go upstairs and sit on my bed. "So, today's lessons are kissing, hickeys and love bites." I nod once again in understanding and he scoots away from me.

Harry's POV

I scoot closer away from him and ask him to lay down. When he lays down I crawl so that I am hovering over him. My knees are encasing his hips.

I look in his eyes to check for any hesitation or doubt and I find nothing but excitement and lust in his eyes. Just to make sure I ask him.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

"Alright...just...uhm...do what you feel is right and...uhm...follow my lead."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you want me to call you or vice versa?"

"Can you call me Kitten?"

"Of course. Whatever you want, Kitten." He blushes at that and I smirk. I lean closer to him, not too slow, but not too quick so he can back out if he wants.

**< (BAD) SMUT AHEAD>**

As my lips touch his I feel fireworks. He doesn't move at first, but after about 10 seconds he starts to move his lips in sync with mine. I lick his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Then I realized he doesn't understand what that means, and I don't want to break the kiss so I grab his ass making him gasp. I took that opportunity to slip my tongue in his mouth.

I massage my tongue against his as he just sits there. After a while I suck on his tongue making him moan. His moan riverbates throughout the room and I keep sucking until he moans again.

I pull away making him whine my name. His whine is cut off by a choked moan as I start to kiss down his neck. "F-fuck Hazzy, please, more, please." He begs, panting heavily and I can feel my cock fattening up.

I stop kissing his neck and pull back to look at him and Jesus. He looked so fucked out. Eyes glazed over, lips swollen and red and I bet I'm in a similar situation.

"You have a dirty mouth, Lou." I tease smirking.

"Huh?"

"You cursed, Kitten."

"Oh...oops."

"It's fine, Kitten. So that was kissing...ehm when someone licks your bottom lip they want you to open your mouth. Next is love bites and hickeys. Love bites are when you nibble on a part of somebody's skin just enough to break the skin then suck to pull blood to the surface. Hickeys are just sucking." I explain to him.

"A-are you gonna show me?" He whispers. I can tell he was hesitant.

"If you want." He nods and smiles. "Okay so hickeys and love bites are a thing partners do to claim eachother and/or show others that they are taken. Since we aren't together I'll do it in a place others cannot see."

I kiss my way down his body until my face is level with his stomach and pull up his shirt. "You're beautiful, Kitten." I compliment him. I can feel his hard-on against my arm.

His cock is hot and very thick. I want him in my mouth SO bad, but that's probably too much for him all at once. I pepper little kisses on his stomach as I pull down his pants and trousers. I watch in awe as his red, leaking cock springs up and slaps his tummy making him moan.

"You sound so good, Kitten. So good for me." I praise mindlessly.

I spread his legs and start nipping and sucking at his thighs making him moan and shake. "Mmmm you like that? Feels good doesn't it, Kitten?" I ask rubbing against the lovebites I've made then starting on my third hickey.

"Yes, Hazza. More, please." I can't help, but to reach up and pinch his nipple then detach my mouth from his thigh to attach it to the other nipple, swirling my tongue around the hardened nub. His back arches and I push it back down.

"Yes H-Haz...please. G-g-gonna c-cum." He gasps out as I bite it lightly. I lift my mouth off of his nipple just enough to whisper "Cum for me, Kitten." I watch as his face scrunches up and his back arches.

I press on the marks I've made on his inner thighs as I harshly suck on his puffy nipples and he all but screams "YES OH MY-Haz." His cock twitches violently and his cum spurts all over his stomach and chest.

He smiles at me dazed and mutters a quick "Thank you." before I go and grab a flannel. I come and clean him up and put some pants on him.

He then makes grabby hands for me and I crawl up to him, my very hard hard-on still present, but long forgotten. I lay behind him and he shuffles so I'm spooning him.

I moan from feeling his ass press against my hard cock. He gasps and swivels his hips creating more friction making me bring him closer to me so that he puts more pressure on my leaking dick.

"Wanna show you what I've learned." He turns to face me and kisses me hard as he starts to unbutton my jeans. I love how I can tell he's new to this. He slides his tongue against mine clumsily.

"Off." He commands and I nod, feeling high off of him. I kick my pants and trousers off and stare at him as he contemplates what to do. He turns back and pulls down his pants. He grabs my dick making me groan loudly and puts them between his ass cheeks. "Go ahead." He says "I'm at your service."

I moan at that and start to move my hips slowly, head catching on his hole making both of us moan. "Fuck, Kitten. You feel so good for me. All for me right? No one else, but me?

"Yes, H-Haz-'azzy, f-fuck yessss." I turn him so he is on all fours and spit on his hole. "Yesss." he hisses. I grab my flavorless lube out of my drawer and coat the inside of his cheeks.

I move him to straddle me and fuck up into his ass cheeks rapidly. My cock presses against his hole for a second and he moans and falls forward, face in my neck.

I growl and grab his ass pushing his cheeks together creating more pressure. "Mmmmm, Kitten, so good for me. Gonna make me cum, baby." I say as I feel that burning sensation in my stomach.

He starts to move his hips on his own making me spew out praises like a fountain. He brings his face out of my neck and looks down at me.

"C-cum-cumming" I hear him whimper, and not even 2 seconds later I feel warm liquid shooting onto my torso. I watch his eyes close tightly and his mouth form an "o" shape.

His face and the sensation of his warm cum spraying over my stomach has me cumming on his hole, cheeks and back.  
"Shit, Kitten." I open my eyes to find Louis looking at me with a fond smile on his face, his eyes filled with innocence and light lust.

He reaches a hand behind him and scoops my cum off of his back. Then he runs it through his cum on my stomach and sucks his finger clean. "Fuck, Kitten. You like that? Like the taste of our cum?" I whisper gruffly in his ear.

"Yours tastes better. Can you help me get the rest?"

"Sure, love." I say, scooping all of Louis' cum off of my stomach and sucking and licking my hand clean. "Hands and knees for me."

He obeys and gets on all fours. As soon as he does I slip from under him and lick up all of my cum from his balls to his back making him swear under his breath.

I flip him over and tap his lips. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out awaiting the sweet and salty taste of my cum. I hold it in my mouth for a while, teasing him.

Louis POV

"Please, Hazzabear. Need it." I plead. At that he drops it in my mouth. I swish and gurgle with it for a while savoring the flavor before I swallow.

"Your such a cumslut, baby. I love it." He tells me. I smile up at him and he smiles back. He runs circles in my sides and then whispers a "Thank you." I nod, still smiling.

I then bring his face to mine, wanting to improve for next time, and crash his lips onto mine. I immediately open my mouth wanting, no, needing to feel his tongue against mine.

**< (BAD) SMUT IS OVER (PARTY)>**

We pull apart. "No. Thank you. Thank you for teaching me. I'm glad you were my first kiss." I say honestly. He smiles at me and says "Me too, Boo."

We get cleaned up then cuddle, Harry spooning me and we fall asleep with smiles on our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>  
> 2194 words😁
> 
> Harry's b-day is 2-1-94
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> This is my first time writing smut.


	7. Lesson #2 (part 1)

Louis POV  
  
I wake up cold and alone. I look around and see no Harry. I squint at my door and see a note. Ugh, I don't wanna get up.  
  
I get up anyways, grab the note before grabbing my reading glasses and sitting at my desk.  
  
_Hey, Boobear. I was called by Simon. He wanted to take up my offer on the TPWK Project/Program. We slept for a while 😝. Stop and check the time._  
  
I do as told and say "Siri, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 5:53 PM." She says in her robotic voice. Wow...we did sleep for a long time.  
  
_Ikr! As I am writing this it is almost half past 4. Soooo...yeah pretty late. Please call me when you finish reading this note. I'll see you tomorrow, love. I miss you already, and I'm not even gone right now because I'm still in your room and I can see you. Okay...that was kinda creepy...anyway I miss you. BYEEEEEE. (Call me.)_  
  
Awwww he's so cuteeeee. I squeal then walk over to my bed, grab my phone and call "💋🐸HAZZYYYYY🐸💋"  
  
_"Hey, Loubear."_ He greets me.  
  
"Hey, Haz! How'd it go?"  
  
We talk for hours upon hours about random stuff. When the clock struck 10:35 we decided that it was time to go to bed.  
  
Unfortunately for me, I couldn't sleep.  
  
All I could think about was the lessons I learned today and the one(s?) I will learn tomorrow.  
  
His body felt so good against mine. Jesus. His mouth trailing down my skin leaving bruises in his wake. His cock between my cheeks catching on my hole now and again.  
  
My tongue between his lips as he sucks harshly...Holy Shih tzu...I've been corrupted by Harry Styles. I grab my phone and go through my social media to get my mind off of things.  
  
The last time I saw before my eyes fell shut was 1:28.  
  
*Time Jump*  
  
I am awakened by my phone blaring the words "Oh, oh, we're halfway there. OH, OH LIVIN ON A PRAYER!" I open my eyes before quickly closing them. I turn the other way, reach under my pillow and grab my phone  
  
"What's wrong, Ni?"  
  
_"We're you still sleeping? Look at the time, bud. It's time to let me in."_  
  
"Wha-" I look at my screen and it reads 7:00. "OH NO! I'm sorry, Ni Ni. I didn't do it on purpose!" I said, starting to cry a bit. I'm very sensitive.  
  
_"No, no, Louis, I'm fine. Don't cry. I'm not mad or anything. Put on your robe and come get me so I can calm you down, please."_  
  
I nod before I realize he can't see me. "Okay, Ni. I'm still sorry though." I said sniffling.  
  
_"It's fine, Louis."_ He says genuinely then hangs up. I get up and grab my robe from my hook on the door. I put on the soft, fuzzy, baby blue material and my phone on the charger before going downstairs.  
  
I rush to the door, unlock it, and open it. "Hi, Ni-" I don't finish my sentence because I'm being lifted and thrown over Niall's shoulder. "NIALL LET ME DOWN!" I laugh, smacking his bum.  
  
"No. We don't have much time. And you take a long time to get ready."  
  
We end up getting me ready just in time. Yes, we. I went into my bathroom and did my PH and everything while Niall picked out my outfit.

A leather black miniskirt, a cute white shirt, fishnets, and my white sneaker-wedge-thingies. We are now at school and about to head to our first class. (Niall drove me.)  
  
*time jump because school suckssss*  
  
After school, we all meet up at the tree and talk about plans. Harry and I make our way to his car and he opens the door for me to get in. "Thanks, Haz." He nods and jogs to the other side. Halfway through the ride, I start to get hard from all the memories of last time running through my head.  
  
I whine internally and put my hand over my impending boner. Harry chuckles and my head snaps towards him. I guess I didn't whine internally... "Getting hard for me, _Kitten_?" He said with a tantalizing tone. I whimper and nod.  
  
"Move your hand, babe." I move my hand away from my lap reluctantly and clutch my skirt. "We're almost there. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. Today's lesson has to do with your cock anyways."  
  
I look up towards the roof of the car and grip my skirt tight, letting out another whine as I feel myself harden even more. "Patience is key, Darling." He says as. We pull up to the house. I practically sprint-waddle up to his door.  
  
I turn around and groan. He is walking to the door with a darned smirk on his face. I get out my spare key and unlock the door. Once I get inside I go up the stairs, into his room and lay on his bed.  
  
Outsiders POV from now on.  
  
Seeing Louis this desperate is turning Harry on rapidly. He opens his door, comes inside, turns around, then locks it back. He then goes upstairs to Louis and sees him all sprawled out for him.  
  
"Look at you, Kitten" Harry crawls on the bed and hovers over him. "All sprawled out for me. So pretty." He flips them over and Louis gasps. _Fuck he looks so good like this._ Harry thinks. He closes his eyes. _Harry focus_.  
  
Harry reaches his hand up and thumbs over the blue-eyed boy's lips as Louis looks at him with innocence, lust, and eagerness in his eyes. Harry sits up so he is sitting while Louis is straddling him.  
  
He places his hands on Louis' thighs and smiles at him gently. "Today we are going to learn about handjobs and blowjobs. I will demonstrate on you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Ready, Kitten?" He takes off Louis' clothes.  
  
Louis nods eagerly. "Words."  
  
"Yes, Hazza. I'm ready." He responds then surges forward to kiss Harry wanting to show he has improved. (He's been practicing on his arm)  
  
Harry is surprised but kisses him back none of the less. He feels Louis lick his lip and he makes a small noise of approval before he opens his mouth.  
  
There tongues fight for dominance and Harry wins. (Obviously) Louis leans down, pushing Harry to lay flat on the bed. He goes to his neck and kisses along it until Harry moans. "Mmmm, you learn quick, kitten."  
  
He smirks and licks over that spot before nibbling just like Harry did to his thighs yesterday. "L-Lou your not supposed to- unghhh-" Louis remembers what he said clearly. He's doing this on purpose because he doesn't want anyone all up on him.  
  
Harry is mine. He licks over the wound and sucks until he thinks it's enough. He pulls back and smiles at the obvious dark bruise that will be hard to cover.  
  
It's then Harry remembers that he is supposed to be in charge of the situation. Harry flips them back over and kisses down his neck before sucking on one of the nubs on his chest while pinching and rubbing the other  
  
"Haz- Mmmmm." Louis moans. Once he feels that his nipples are puffy and hard he let's go. "N-no H-Haz...please." Harry crawls backward and grabs Louis hard cock.  
  
"I've got you, princess-" Louis cock jerks in Harry's hand as he hears the pet name slip.

"C-call me that again, please." Louis whines.

Harry smirks and whispers "princess."

  
"H-haz it hurts." Harry looks back down at his crush's cock and sees that it's now a deeper shade of red and precome has spilled out the top.  
  
He uses the precome as lube and strokes, Louis, slowly, not wanting him to come already and not wanting to overwhelm him.  
Louis moans loudly and squirms a bit.  
  
"This is a handjob. You've done it before when you watched that porn video." Harry explains. "Now I'm gonna give you a blowjob. Try to focus on my technique, but still enjoy it." Harry tells him with authority.  
  
Louis face contorts into confusion but almost immediately changing into pleasure. "Ohhhhh" Louis moans and grabs the sheets as Harry kitten licks the tip.  
  
"HOLY SHHHHH! HARRY! Dear God!" Louis all but screams as Harry starts to suck on his head. He props himself up on his elbows to see what Harry was doing as told.  
  
"W- _fuck_ \- wow.

" He gasps out as he looks down to see his all-time crush looking up at him with his lips wrapped around his penis. He goes into some sort of trance and presses against the love bite he made on his neck.  
  
This action causes Harry to moan around his cock and put almost all of it down his throat. Louis screams at that and grabs Harry's hair making him moan again.  
  
"F-fuck Hazzzzzzzz." He moans closing his eyes and drawing out the z as Harry takes him all the way down his throat, nose against his freshly shaven patch of hair. Harry starts to get even harder as he hears Louis start to curse.  
  
"Oh my- fookin- YESSSSS" Harry starts to bob his head quickly all the while staring at Louis- scrunched up face and BEAUTIFUL sweat-glistening body. He opens his eyes and stares back at Harry as he let's out harsh breaths and little "uh"'s.  
  
"H-haz I'm gonna-Haz - I-I-." He shudders, legs shaking, back arching. Harry pulls off and quickly starts to tug at his cock. Before whispering "Cum, Princess." He puts his mouth back on him just in time to feel his warm load shoot into his mouth.  
  
Harry pulls off cum still in his mouth and crawls back over Lou so they are face to face. He taps Louis' lips to tell him to open his mouth.  
  
Louis hurriedly opens his mouth and Harry slots his lips together with his and pushes the cum in his mouth as they massage their tongues together.  
  
Louis moans at the taste of his own cum and flips them over to quickly give Harry another love bite in thanks. "Wanna try," Louis tells Harry against his neck as he palms him.  
  
"A-are you- _bloody hell_ \- Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, please let me."  
  
"O-okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! Please give feedback and tell me what you'd like to see...read(?) in the future. Get ready for part 2. It gets pretty steamy...🤣🤣. Thank you for reading, please leave kudos if you liked it, and feel free to give me prompts for other stories you'd like to see in the future.


	8. Lesson #2 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY SMUT!
> 
> Recap: Louis moans at the taste of his own cum and flips them over to quickly give Harry another love bite in thanks. "Wanna try," Louis tells Harry against his neck as he palms him.
> 
> "A-are you- bloody hell- Are you sure?"
> 
> "Yes, please let me."
> 
> "O-okay"

"Really?" Louis asked, eyes sparkling.

"I-if you want, I guess you need the practice anyway." He replied, trying to contemplate if this is a good idea.

"I do! I want to make you feel good." Louis whined with absolutely no filter. _'Can't be that bad'_ Harry thought.

Harry got back into his authoritative side and nodded at him. He made a motion that told Louis to get up. Harry then laid flat on his back where Louis once was and gestured him over. Louis quickly scurried over to the bed then straddled Harry. He then bent down and kissed him as passionately as he possibly could wanting Harry to understand that he loves this and he adores him. Harry kissed back just as passionately wapping his arms around Louis as if they were hugging. Harry brought him down so his clothed chest is against Louis' bare one. Harry licked his bottom lip and Louis granted him access. They snog for a while until they are out of breath and their lips are raw. 

Louis sits up. "Hazzy, can you talk me through it?"

"Of course, Princess."He watched the blue-eyed beauty intensely as his eyes dilated rapidly at the pet name. Harry sits up and starts to unbutton his shirt but before he can do the 2nd Louis smacks his hand away. "What's wrong?"

"Wanna do it," Louis says grabbing the shirt. He buttons the other two that were still buttoned. (We all know that Harry does like only 3 buttons up from the button then has his whole chest out. XD) He slips the shirt off his shoulders and throws it behind him. The feathery-haired boy then works his way down to do the button and zipper on his jeans. He gets them off with some help from Harry. Louis then grabs the waistband of Harry's pants and asks "Can I just-"

"Yeah." Harry breaths out breathlessly.

Louis quickly takes off Harry's pants and throws them where the rest of his clothes are. He looks up at Harry, eager to please his crush. When looks down at the thick, long, hard, and flushed cock in front of him, he gasps loudly. Harry chuckles at the face Louis' pulling and Louis looks at him. "Y-you're so b-b-big." Harry chuckles once again, but once he catches Louis' scared expression he immediately slips partially into the comforting side of dom mode. 

"Lou, you don't have to do anything. I can wank and-"

"NO! I was just saying. P-please, let me. I need to learn, right?" Louis says knowing that him learning how to do this was Harry's weak spot. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. Harry, please. Harry nods quickly at this, eyes wide. Louis never calls him by his real name unless he means business.

Louis takes Harry in his hand and Harry moans. Louis doesn't see the clear stuff that was coming out of him that Harry used earlier so he looks up at Harry for directions. "Spit in your hand a-and use it to slick up my cock." Louis nods and does as told before stroking Harry as he did to him. "Now suck on the tip and swirl your tongue around it as if it's a lollypop. Graze your teeth on it, but not too hard, alright?" Harry instructed Louis forcing himself to not slip into dom mode. Louis leans down slowly, thinking about the tips he was just given and applying them to the task at hand. **(A/N pun not intended, but I snorted.)**

He did exactly as told and Harry's eyes just about popped out of his sockets. His-This boy is _talented._ Moans and groans erupt from his lips. He grabs a handful of Louis' hair and guides him to take him a bit deeper and bob his head. Louis moans around his cock and looks up. Harry smirks down at him and thumbs over his cheeks softly, feeling his cock in Louis' mouth. "Do you think you could - _fuuuuuck oh my god_ \- c-could take me deeper?" Louis looks hesitant at Harry, but nods. "Relax-" Harry cuts himself off with a moan as his cock fully disappears into Louis' mouth. Harry smirks and bucks up trying to make him choke and gag, but the smirk slips when he doesn't hear anything, but his own groan. Harry goes completely pliant as he tries to figure out what happened. Then it dawned on him...he doesn't have a gag reflex. Holy-

Harry bucks up his hips again just to make sure and groans for two reasons. 1. He was right. 2. Louis moaned around his cock. These two things caused Harry to slip into partial dom mode. "You like that? Like the feeling of my cock hitting your throat? Want more don't you, Princess?" He moans once more and Harry pulls his head off and orders him to stand. Harry gets off the bed and stands right in front of him then puts pressure on his shoulders silently telling him to get on his knees. Louis obeys Harry and opens his mouth as well. "Do you want this, Princess?" Louis nods rapidly and murmurs out a small "yes." 

"Pinch me if it's too much, okay?" Harry says gently before pistoning his hips forward and grabbing Louis' hair. He fucked and fucked Louis throat until he came all over his face. When he came Louis moaned obscenely and wiped all the cum off his face then licked it off his fingers with eagerness.


	9. Confessions and Conversations

_Three days later on May 31_  
  
  
Louis, Niall and Liam decided to hang out and celebrate the last day of school. They are sitting on the couch eating Chinese take-out -at 5:32, and Niall and Liam tell Louis about there relationship. Louis squeals like a fangirl. "I knew there was something going on!" Louis declared.  
  
"What's up with you and Harry, Louis?" Liam asks.   
  
"Nothing much." Louis responds. Little do they know Louis is thinking about how Harry has been too busy for him lately. He was really liking the lessons...   
  
"OH MY GAWD! I FORGOT!" Niall all but yells.  
  
"Quiet, love."  
  
"Sorry, Lima. Anyway, when I was coming down the stairs on Monday, I overheard Zayn talking to Perrie." Niall tells them with a sad expression plastered on his face. "I went to go keep him company because I didn't know he was on the phone.   
  
"When I went in there all I heard was Perrie say sorry so I was going to leave him alone but then I heard the scariest sentence come out of Zayn's mouth. He said 'No, no it's fine I have a crush on Harry.'" Niall then looked at Liam and Louis' expression and he felt almost guilty. Almost.  
  
Louis looked scared and Liam looked shocked and sorry for Louis.  
  
"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to Harry's. Now." By now they all know that Lous is going to go into his confident and sassy mode.  
  
"Go get your man, Lou." Liam encouraged. Louis hugged them both, whispering a quiet thank you in Niall's ear and walks out. On the way to Harry's house, his mind is swarmed with "what if"'s and his mind is also having a conversation.   
  
What if Harry likes Zayn too?  
  
 _Cut it out. They're like brothers_.   
  
Incest is a thing.  
  
 _Louis, do you understand how crazy you sound right now?_  
  
I'm not crazy.  
  
 _Whatever. Are you gonna tell him?_  
  
No. I'm just going to say that I missed him. Hopefully I can get another lesson in.  
  
 _You just like the intimacy of doing sexual things with your crush._  
  
Well, he's practically perfect, and he's your crush too!   
  
_You already know. Harry is a GOD._  
  
Omg I know right. EEEEEEKKKK!  
  
 _You should tell him._  
  
No. Shut up.  
  
 _What if Zayn tells him and they go out. Either tell him about Zayn or hint to Harry that you like him._  
  
No.  
  


_Fine, but don't be mad if he finds someone *cough* Zayn *cough. If he does the lessons will stop. Byeeee._

  
That one stuck with Louis. He finally pulls up to Harry's house. "Harry?"  
  
"Bedroom!"  
  
He walks up the stairs to Harry's room and stares at the scene in front of him. Zayn and Harry are both playing FIFA...shirtless. He starts doubting everything until Harry wins. He jumps up and hugs Louis so tight and puts his face in his neck. "Hi, Boo!"  
  
Louis POV   
  
"Hey, Hazzabear. I see you won. Good job!" I compliment him. He smiles into my neck and goosebumps form where his lips are touching the skin there. He sways us and places a gentle kiss on my neck making me visibly shiver.  
  
I try to back out if the hug, but he just pulls me into him. DID I MENTION THAT HE IS STILL SHIRTLESS? Harry holds me for about 1 more minute before letting go and smiling at me gently. I smile back and walk over to Zayn who's been glaring at me since I walked in.  
  
"Hi Zayn."  
  
"Hey, Louis!"  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened with you and Perrie?" I said with faux innocence.  
  
"Mutual break up. She likes someone more."  
  
"Sooo...why was it mutual? You like someone else too?" I say with a raised eyebrow. My sassy side making a break through.  
  
"Cut the act, Louis. What do you know?"  
  
"Nothing much, just who you're crushing on." I reply looking him dead in the eye.  
  
Zayn looks very scared at first, but then he smirks and says "What were the exact words that came out of my mouth then?"  
  
"You said 'No, no it's fine I have a crush on Harry.'" I said matter-of-factly. Zayn doesn't deny it, but instead stares at me in shock. Harry gasps loudly after he realizes this fact and taps my shoulder. I looked up at him and he motions to the door. I look at Zayn with a smirk then go with Harry outside.  
  
"I'm gonna go inside and let him down gently. Please go prepare snacks and a movie for us for tonight. It's been a while since we've hung out." Harry tells me with one of his blinding smiles. I nod dumbly and turn to walk downstairs. Before I can, Harry spins me around and I feel his soft and plush lips on my forehead. Sadly, before I can react he is already in his room with Zayn.  
  
I shrugged it off and went downstairs to do as told.  
  
Outsider's POV  
  
Harry sits down in front of Zayn and smiles at him gently. "Hi, Zaynie. I just wanted to let you know that I'm definitely not mad at you. You can't help who you like. It's not a choice. It just happens." Harry sees the hope in Zayn eyes and doesn't want to lead him on. "You know I like Louis though. I understand if you need some time after this, but just know that this doesn't change my perspective on you at all. Louis and I are going to watch a movie alone, so you have to go. Anything you want to say?"   
  
Zayn shakes his head no and gives Harry a small smile. Harry stands as does Zayn and they hug.   
  
"Best mates?"  
  
"Best mates." They let go and go downstairs. When they get downstairs, Louis is squatting down to look at the movies Harry has. Zayn looks at Harry and he is zoned in on Louis arse. Zayn elbows Harry and raises a teasing eyebrow before walking over to Louis.  
  
"Louis?" Zayn says gently. Louis turns around and stands up to give Zayn a hug "Harry loves you, Louis. Also, I've seen the way you look at him. Don't waste this opportunity. Harry is a sensational man. Confess." Zayn whispers in his ear earnestly. They pull apart and Louis nods at Zayn. They smile and walk to Harry who is standing at the door.   
  
"Bye, Zaynie!"  
  
"Bye, Zen!" They say as Zayn drives off. They go back inside and Louis drags Harry to the couch. They face eachother and Louis takes both of Harry's huge hands in his smaller ones.   
  
"Don't speak until I'm done please. Harry, I love you. I've loved you since you helped me pick up my books after I bumped into you in year 3. I. Love. You. I love your long chocolate curls. I love your plush pink lips. I love your emerald green eyes. I love that your caring. I love your voice. Especially in the morning when it's extra deep and raspy. I love how your eyes twinkle when you tell one of you dumb jokes. I love everything about you. Thank you for putting up with my shy, sensitive self, but I'm done being shy. W-with you there is no reason to-to be shy. I understand my sassy, c-confident side is something new, but I live f-for it. Harry Edward Styles, I _love_ you."  
  
By the end of Louis speech they are both crying into eachother arms. They pull back and lean their foreheads against eachother.   
  
"I love you too, Baby." Harry says staring straight into Louis' eyes before connect their lips gently. Their salty tears added to the mix making everything more passionate. It's a clean kiss. It's not open-mouthed, but it's filled with love. They pull back for air and rest their heads against eachother again. They close there eyes and revel in moment.   
  
They eventually pull back and grab the snacks and watch Love Actually. Harry is sitting with his legs straight out and back against the armrest. Louis is laying in between his legs and holding Harry's hands on his stomach. After the movie ends Harry moves Louis so that he is straddling him.   
  
"Everything alright, Haz?"  
  
"Go on a date with me?"  
  
"Of course!!!" Louis yells excitedly and wraps his arms around Harry's neck to pull him in for a hug. They hug like that for a while until Louis breaks the silence.  
  
"Where are we going? I need to know what to wear."  
  
"It's a surprise. Wear something semi-formal." Harry teases and gives him a kiss to his forehead. They clean up the mess they made with minimal complaints from Louis. Harry picks Louis up by his thighs and bring him upstairs getting a squeal in response. Harry strips Louis and himself down to his pants and gets them both in bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Hazzy!" Louis says as he lays his head on Harry's broad tattooed chest.  
  
"Goodnight, Boobear." Harry responds with a lingering kiss to Louis' forehead.


	10. Parcels and Planes

Louis wakes up to the smell of breakfast once again. He goes to the bathroom, does his business, and ph. He then comes out the bathroom, not seeing his clothes on the ground and infers that Harry is washing them like the domestic housewife he is.  
  
He goes through Harry's clothes to find something to wear, a black tee and jeans that he had to roll up quite a bit. He then messes with his hair as he follows the smell, of food. When he walks in he goes to Harry and wraps his arms around his middle, resting his head against his broad back in between his shoulder blades.  
  
"Morning, Gorgeous." Harry greets him.  
  
"G'morning, Hazzy!" Louis greets cheerily against Harry's back as a response, squeezing Harry sllightly. Harry loves how Louis is more outgoing and confident recently. He's even starting to cuss and if that doesn't turn Harry on then he doesn't know what does.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, but why are you up at arse o'clock?" Exhibit A. Harry is thankful and also upset that Louis is pressed against his back. He is thankful because he is now partially hard and he isn't small so it's noticeable. He is upset because he wants to see Louis grumpy morning kitty face and Louis is pressed against him. Let's just say that it isn't helping his issue.  
  
"I'm always up early, plus it's literally 11 something."  
  
"Still too early!"  
  
"Why'd you come down then?" Harry retaliates.  
  
"Because you're making breakfast, dumbass! No one likes cold breakfast." Louis sasses back, adding to Harry's problem. Harry chuckles and turns off the stove. Louis gets the memo and moves back to give Harry room, sitting down at the dining table. Harry plates the food and walks over to Louis.  
  
"How about we sit outside today, babe?"  
  
"I _refuse_ to have bugs in my food."  
  
"I have a screened-in porch, love."  
  
"Right. I knew that." Louis says quickly. A delicate flush spread across his cheeks and Harry coos. They walk "outside", sit at the table and eat. Over breakfast Louis talks about anything and everything while Harry listens to his angelic voice fondly. Their food is long gone and they just laugh and chat for a while. Louis stops mid sentence and jumps up. "OUR DATE IS TODAY! EEEEEEEK! I am so excited! This is going to be wonderful!"  
  
Harry chuckles lightly and says "Lou, babe, your gay is showing." Louis giggles and shrugs. Louis ask so many questions about the date, amusing Harry.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"We have to be there by 6:30. We will be leaving at 5. Dress-"  
  
"Ooooh! Road trip! Semi-formal right?" Louis cuts him off.  
  
"No I changed plans. Dress casually and bring your swimwear. Also, it's more of a vacation. So pack." Harry replies, smirking, thinking about Louis arse in his wetsuit.  
  
"Vacation? Hazzy, no. I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me." Louis whines.  
  
"I am going to spoil you rotten, Tomlinson." Harry says in a stern voice leaving no room for arguments.  
  
They watch a Titanic then Louis goes home to pack and get ready. Harry quicklyde sends him a list of things needed knowing that he won't pack some of the things that he will need. Harry packs as well than gets dressed. Harry wears a white shirt with a navy blue floral-ish pattern, black jeans and black boots. Louis is wearing a white, long-sleeved crop top, black, ripped jean shorts, and knee-high black heeled boots.  
  
Harry put everything in his boot (A/N trunk) and drove over to Louis' at about 4:30 so they have a bit of wiggle room, just in case. He walks up to the door somewhat nervous. He's about to knock, but the door opens, Louis standing there with a nervous smile.  
  
"Waiting for me, were ya?" I say walking in  
  
"N-no. I...ehm...just happened to t-turn towards the w-window and s-see you." Louis stutters out, walking backwards.  
  
"Your blinds are closed, love." Harry points out, a smirk streetched across his lips as he continues walking towards Louis. "Admit it. You were waiting for me. You missed me so bad that you packed as quick as you can, probably threw everything in there without folding it, eh?"  
  
Louis shakes his head rapidly in response, facial expression showing lust and "Let's go take a trip to your suitcase then, yeah?" Louis nods hesitantly and they start walking towards the stairs until Louis confesses.  
  
"Fine! You're right! I was waiting for you. I quickly found everything on the list and threw it in my suitcase! I had to sit on it to close it!"  
  
Harry turns around, smirk still adoring his face and walks over to Louis. They repeat their before actions of Louis taking a step back and Harry forward until Louis back hits the wall. Harry leans into him teasingly, purposely making Louis think he's gonna kiss him. At the last second he leans towards his ear and says, in a deep gravelly voice "that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
Louis opened his eyes, pouting and saw Harry's retreating back go upstairs. He quickly scurried behind him and follows him all the way to his room. Harry grabs his suitcase and takes it out of his room and down the stairs, walking past Louis as if he isn't there. Louis follows behind him like a lost puppy.  
  
"Stay here." Harry tells Louis before walking out the house. Louis sits on the couch. He comes back with a small parcel. The parcel doesn’t look like anything special, it's just a neatly wrapped box with a blue bow. Harry sets the box in Louis' hands then sits beside him.  
  
He unties the bow carefully and lifts the lid off the box to see the set of keys in the middle on top of 2 white, small, rectangular pieces of paper with black lettering. He turns his head to look at Harry, face bearing the most adorable confused expression.  
  
“Keys and paper?” Louis questions, turning to look at Harry.  
  
Harry merely smiles and grabs to the papers underneath.  
  
“What is it, Hazzy?”  
  
“It’s our tickets,” Harry explains, "We're going to Thailand! I rented a beach home. It is a closed off area and it has its own beach area too! I hope you like it, but if not I can-  
  
“Haz,” Louis interrupts him, giggling. He swings his leg over Harry’ lap so that he’s straddling him, and bends down to place a quick peck against his lips before leaning back and looking him in the eyes. “It’s perfect, Hazzy. I can’t believe you did this for me. Our first dates are going to be in Thailand! I am so in love with you.  
  
“I'm glad, Angel.” He replies, running his hands under Louis’ jumper, fingers rubbing circles into his skin. "I love you too."  
  
They get up and into the car. Harry grabs two blankets from the back seat and hands one to Louis. "For the plane." Harry sets the other on his lap and they're off. They listen to music and chat and laugh for about an hour or so until they arrive at Mancester Airport at about 6:25. They get some food -that won't taste bad if cold- for the plane and walk to their terminal. Louis and Harry chat, giggle, and squeal until it's time to get on the plane.  
  
On the plane, Harry is in the teasing mood so he puts a hand on Louis thigh. Louis' neck snaps up, just about avoiding whiplash and looks at Harry, eyes wide. He started to move his hand up and down Louis’ thigh teasingly, watching him tense every time he would come close to his crotch, stop, and move the opposite way.  
  
Louis draped the blanket over his lap to hide the raging hard-on that was forming in his too tight shorts. Harry chuckled, shaking his head. Harry grabs his pants and pops it open and then looks out of the window of the airplane, making teasing circles on his clothes cock. “This is not funny, Harry,” Louis hisses out as Harry reaches into his pants and grabs his cock. Harry just gives him an innocent smile and looked back to the window, stroking his Louis to full hardness. “I’m serious.”  
  
Harry leans back toward Louis“ I wish we weren't in this plane, so I could suck you off.” Louis breath hitched at the end as Harry quickened his pace.

_"Haz-"_

  
“I’d wrap my lips around you and slowly lower my head down until I’m swallowing down your beautiful, hot, thick cock. I'd swirl my tongue around and graze my teeth against you." Louis throws his head back against the seat, biting his lip to conceal his moans. He's breathing harsly through his nose and gripping the armrests.  
  
"Maybe I’d tease you as well, only kitty licking the very tip until your legs are shaking and you’re begging for it, until your sobbing.” That sounds painful to Louis , but jesus, it turned him on so much that he could genuinely cry.  
  
“I’d suck on the head until it was swollen, make you so turned on that you can’t even talk. You'd blabber nonsense, trying to tell me the things you want your Daddy to do to you.” Louis let's out a whimper and grabs Harry's left bicep in his right hand.  
  
Harry smirks put his lips against Louis’ ear. “Then I’ll sit there and let you shove your cock down my throat. I’ll let you fuck my face until you’re cumming and I’ll swallow every last drop, not letting you taste yourself. You'll beg for my cum and I'll make you earn it, work for it.” That was what finally did it for Louis, he whimpers and came, hard, over Harry’s fist. Harry pulls out the flannel (A/N Face towel) that comes with being in first class and cleans them up.  
  
"Thank you." Louis breathes out.  
  
"Anytime." Harry says.  
  
"We've never properly kissed, you know." Louis brings up panting.  
  
"Mmm, you want to, I assume?"  
  
"Please." Louis pulls him closer by his neck. One of his hands maneuver from Harry’s neck to cup his cheek, while the other is in his curls. At some point Harry's tongue makes its way into Louis’ mouth.  
  
He licks all over Harry's mouth before meeting his tongue, tugging at his curls gently, startling a quiet, breathy moan from the younger male. Louis resists the urge to grin in satisfaction and awe that he made that sound come from Harry, the need for Harry's lips strong in his being.  
  
When they eventually break apart, in need of air, neither know how long they’ve been locking lips. They rest their foreheads against eachother, eyes closed.  
  
"You've been practicing.” Harry murmurs, and though Louis’ eyes are closed, he can practically hear the smirk in his voice.


	11. Dinner and Delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T ACCURATE!!!

After 11hrs on the plane of cuddling, giggling and talking about random things, they finally get off. They walk to the baggage claim, hand and hand, smiling. After they wait 10 minutes to get their luggage and go on the shuttle bus to get their rental car.   
  
Harry shows the lady the paperwork and they are directed to cozy red and white convertible. The outside is white and the inside has red leather. Louis barely holds in his 'wow's at the car. They speed off and that's when Harry starts speaking in his slow drawl.  
  
"So...ehm...like I said, it's a secluded beach house with it's own private beach. It has...ehm... gates and...yeah."   
  
"That sounds wonderful, Hazzy!"  
  
"Mhmm. Okay so I have another surprise for you...I'm scared about your reaction."  
  
"I'm sure I'll love it."  
  
"I hope you do." Harry says as they pull up to the beach house. Harry gets out of the car, walking to the other side to open Louis' door. When he opened the car door he chuckled, tapping Louis and bringing him out of his shock. Louis smiled sheepishly and got out of the car, quickly thanking Harty for opening his door. They walk up the driveway in silence, hand and hand, until a high-pitched voice breaks it.  
  
"Wow, Harry! Thank you for taking me here." Louis says, staring at the Beach house.   
  
"Anytime, Lou. Anytime." Harry promises Louis, pecking his cheek as they come to a stop in front of the house. Harry's lips linger for a bit and he feels Louis cheeks get warmer. He pulls back to see his pink cheeks and grins so wide, it looks painful. "Let's get unpacked so that we can head out. I have a couple of things planned for us." Harry says as he grabs Louis' hand and walks towards the vacation house. They -Harry- unpack(s) and get dressed to go out.   
  
They drive 10 minutes to a restaurant called Supattra Thai dining. It's a semi formal restaurant and it's beautiful. Louis is in awe. He's standing in the front of the restaurant with his mouth and eyes wide open. Harry puts a hand on his lower back, snapping him out of it. They get escorted to a table, sit down and start looking through their menus.  
  
"Wow, Harry. Thank you for taking me here! It's absolutely beautiful." Louis looking up from his menu.  
  
"Beautiful things for a beautiful boy." Harry says with a goofy grin.  
  
"Haz. You're so cheesy!"   
  
"Only for you" Harry follows up with a chuckle.  
  


" _Stoooooop_." Louis whines. Harry smiles and closes his menu and stacks Louis' on his own. The waitress comes and Harry orders a coke, a sprite, and 2 lasagnas. They talk about everything and nothing, while sipping on their drinks and nibbling on the bread rolls, until their food comes. When it does they dig in and Louis moans around his food making Harry almost choke on his. _I love how outgoing Louis has become. He barely studders now._ Harry thinks.

  
"Jesus. Louis you can't do that." Louis chuckles and Harry realizes that he did it on purpose. "Why- you little-" Harry stops mid-sentence when he feels Louis' socked foot rub up and down his leg. "Bathroom. Now." Louis slips on his shoe and scurries to the bathroom followed by Harry shortly.   
  
Harry walks in the one person bathroom and locks the door behind him. He looks at Louis intensely and stalks towards him. He grabs his jaw roughly. "Wanna be a little tease, huh?" Louis whimpers and Harry roughly slots their lips together. Louis kisses back just as fiercely, pulling harry so their bodies are flush against eachother. Louis gasped when his hard-on met Harry's. Louis touched Harry's chest, thankful that he only buttons the last 3 and whispers in Harry's ear "Fuck, Hazza."  
  
They both feel Harry's cock twitch at that, but they don't address it, too caught up in eachother. Louis pulls off Harry's trousers and pants before dropping to his knees.   
  
"Please let me suck you off." Louis panted.  
  
"I don't think you deserve it." Harry says quietly and cheekily, curling his fingers around his shaft. Louis whines quietly, but stays put. Louis watches Harry's hand stroke himself picking up on the little twists and squeezes, watching as the spit from Harry's mouth drops onto his cock.  
  
"Since you were patient, you can suck me off." Harry explains, taking his hand off himself. Louis is quick to shuffle over and grab Harry's cock lapping up the precome that blurted out of Harry's head. Louis then takes Harry down all the way and then stays still, swirling his tongue around Harry's shaft. He pulls back and sits on his feet, mouth wide. Harry gets the memo and waddles forward a bit before grabbing each side of his face and sliding his shaft back down his throat. Harry starts really dicking Louis' face in awe. Louis moans around his cock and Harry's head tips back.   
  
"F-fuck, baby. You're mouth is so fucking sinful." Harry hisses. Louis hums and Harry's back arches obscenely. "G-gonna come." Harry studders pulling back. Louis makes a displeased noise and grabs Harry's ass, pulling him back in his mouth. He hums, bobs his head, and sucks hard, blinking up at Harry who is cursing repeatedly. Louis takes him in fully, Harry's hand cock now in his throat and swallows around it just as he knows Harry likes.  
  
Harry floods Louis mouth with his come and Louis moans as swallows. Louis cleans off Harry and stands up. Harry is leaning against the wall painting loudly.  
  
"How was I?"

  
"How were you?!? You made me come quicker than the first time I wanked off! How did you learn how to do that?"  
  
"Porn." Louis croaks.  
  
" _Bloody_ \- Alright well, let's go finish our probably cold food and get out of here so I can return the favor." They check themselves in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. They finish eating their -suprisingly still warm- food and pay. On the ride home Harry seems on edge.  
  
"You alright, Haz?" Louis asks concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Harry says gruffly, body going rigid.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, boo. Everything's fine." Louis nods and intertwines their fingers.  
  
When they get home, Harry sends Louis to the bedroom and tells him to put on a movie. Harry grabs the neapolitian ice cream as well as 2 spoons and heads upstairs. When he gets there, Louis is in bed with one of his oversized shirts and Harry can't help, but to coo. Louis makes grabby hands for the ice cream and Harry gives them to him. Harry strips down to his boxers and gets in bed they are halfway into clueless when Harry gets impatient. He pauses the movie, puts the ice cream on the night stand and turns on his side to face Louis.  
  
"I know it's only our first official date, I'm sorry it's not super romantic, and don't feel qualified to say yes, but would you be my-"  
  
"YES! _FINALLY_! Took you long enough. I though I would have to do it _myself_." Harry chuckles and hugs Louis to his chest. Louis places light kisses on Harry's chest and a smile spreads across Harry's face. Louis slides up so they are face to face before kissing him softly and passionately. It's not rushed or sexual. There's no tongue. Just lips slotted together. They kiss until their lungs burn from lack of oxygen and their lips feel numb.

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces and heavy hearts.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS HEREEEEEE!

*2 years and 8 months later*

Harry and Louis have been together for 2 years and married for almost 5 months. In those 32 months, Harry has found out that Louis is VERY flexible. They are very young "prodigies." Louis is now a professional gymnast and Harry is the CEO of Styles Co. Louis is still partially the innocent boy as before, in the sense that he's still a virgin.

Harry wakes up to the smell of breakfast. He walks downstairs and sees his boyfriend with nothing, but red panties and an apron on. He's feeling mischievous so he makes a plan to scare Louis. Harry sneaks up behind his man and pokes his sides with 2 fingers. 

"Fuck, Haz! Don't do that, you scared me." Louis tells him, his hand on his chest from shock.

"Kinda the point." Harry says cheekily. He goes behind Louis and wraps his arms around his mid-section. "Recently, Boo. You've had a bit of a dirty mouth. I'm not gonna lie to you, babe. It turns me on immensely." Harry all but growls in his ear. Harry grabs Louis hand and makes him curl his small hand around his hard-on, in his trousers.

“Fuck.” Louis breathes out. Feeling Harry's dick, his hot pants against his neck and smelling his natural scent are making his cock fatten rapidly.

Then he’s turning around, grabbing Harry’s face and kissing him hard.

Harry goes along with it, one hand holding Louis’ waist and the other cupping his jaw, thumb stroking along his beautiful cheekbone as Harry’s fingers curl into his hair. It feels like Louis’ breath is roughly forced out of his lungs and he gasps loudly as Harry licks across his lips, tilting his head so they're lips slot together. Harry reaches over behind Louis and turns off the stove.

He doesn't let Louis overpower him for a second, as he's licking into Louis’ mouth and he’s mildly surprised that Louis seems like he's keeping up for once. _'I'm a wonderful teacher'_ Harry thinks. Harry sucks on Louis’ bottom lip, grabbing hold of it with his teeth and pulling, enjoying the quiet groan he gets from Louis when he releases it. As he does this he moves them to the island away from the hot stove.

“Are you sure you want this?” Harry whispers, kissing Louis on the nose gently. Louis tries not to smile, but fails.

“Yes, Harry. I want you to have all of me.”

“Thank you, Lou. I love you. You are my absolute everything." Harry says and rubs their noses together.

“My god you are such a sap."

“Your tummy the cutest thing ever. Dear Lord.” Harry practically moans.

Louis giggles.

Harry leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear. “How about we get you out of those clothes?”

Louis gasps again as Harry kisses his neck, right below his ear, lips retracting as he bites. He bites lightly, wanting to see Louis’ reaction. When Louis groans and throws his head back, exposing more of his neck, Harry goes IN. He bites down enough that Louis’ skin breaks, making marks on Louis’ neck. The way Louis reacts is angelic.

He arches up into Harry, as he tugs on Harry’s curls making him grunt. His head tips so far back that Harry has to use a hand to cradle the back of his neck to ensure he doesn’t hurt himself. Harry grabs Louis by the thighs and picks him up.

“Hazzy.” Louis says breathy. Harry pushes him against the wall in the living room.

And _fuck_.

Harry sucks on the teeth marks he made in the side of Louis’ neck, licking over them and nipping at the skin there once more for Louis’ reaction. He chokes on a whine as he tries to say Harry’s name. He grinds hips up against Harry's.

“Off.” Harry demands as he pulls at the strings of Louis’ apron. He gets it off with a satisfied smirk and throws it behind him. “Love your little tummy. Love everything about you.” Harry smiles, fingers tracing over the slight raise.

Louis looks up at Harry through his lashes and smiles. His smiles starts to fade as Harry's eyes start to darken and dilate rapidly as if he just realized what's happening soon. Louis eyes widen comically and his chest raises and falls with anticipation.

“Get your clothes off and get in my bedroom.” Harry growls darkly.

“ _Oh god_.” Louis breathes out, quickly scrambling up the stairs. Harry watches Louis’ arse jiggle he darts up the stairs. He unbuttons his shirt and kicks off his shoes and socks, shimmying out of his jeans and smirking to himself imagining his expression when he walks in naked. He throws his clothes on the couch and walks up the stairs.

Harry pushes the door open, leans against the door frame, arms crossed muscles shifting under his skin enough to be visible. Louis is sat in the middle of his bed, wearing only panties, jaw dropped.

“Fuck” Louis breathes out in a rush “Please, Haz.”

Louis’ eyes trail shamelessly over Harry’s naked body, drinking in every detail. He starts with the smirk on Harry’s face to his broad ass shoulders, letting his gaze travel down to the muscles in his arms. His fingers are long and rough-looking. His eyes roam over Harry’s v- line before settling on his cock. It's so long and red. Louis licks his lips subconsciously.

Harry starts walking towards the bed authority oozing out of him. Louis wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him towards the bed.

Harry hovers over Louis, resting his forearms either side of Louis’ head. He leans down to kiss him passionate and slow. Louis hooks his ankles around Harry back and pulls him forward a bit.

Harry’s tongue feels god-sent, caressing Louis’ own. They kiss for a while until the both run out of breath. They pull back, lips slick and spit-shiny. Harry ducks down and sucks on Louis’ bottom lip, revelling in the whimper Louis lets out when Harry let's it go.

He kisses down Louis’ jaw, stopping to suck again on the now dark bruise he made earlier on Louis’ neck, he slides his hands along Louis’ shoulders, he sucks bruises along Louis’ collar bones. “So beautiful."

Louis whines cock aching painfully. Harry licks along Louis’ the mark he made as Louis accidentally moves a thigh between Harry’s legs. Harry lets out a surprised groan at the delicious friction and starts to grind dirtly against him. Louis swallows audibly, head thrown back as he bucks up against Harry’s abs. He can feel Harry’s thick, long cock against his leg, grinding in slow figure-eights and Louis’ breath catches in his throat.

“Fuck. Shit. Yessss.” Louis gasps out when Harry latches on his nipple, tongue licking against it as he sucks as if he needed to in order to live, Louis’ body shakes violently on the bed. He grabs hold of Harry’s shoulders to ground himself.

“Harry, p-please. “

“Tell me what you want...Princess.” Harry smirks, still playing with Louis' sensitive nipples, driving him crazy.

He slides a hand down and palms Louis, smiling at the choked moan and lips.

“Want your fingers to open me for-” Louis pants out. “Your cock- want to feel y-you. A-all of- fuck Haz.” Louis screams in pleasure and Harry grinds his cock against Louis'.

“Lou are you absolutely sure?” 

His pupils are teary blown wide , ocean irises almost completely gone, lips bitten a deep shade of pink that is almost a red, and flush on his cheeks and nose. Harry wants to destroy him, but at the same time this is his first time.

"Yes. Please make me cum." He sobs out.

“Trust me darling, you’ll definitely be cumming tonight.” Harry smirks into Louis’ neck.

“Daddy, please.” Louis’ whines out and Harry actually growls. Louis is slowly slipping.

Louis’ eyes widen and they both feel eachothers cock twitch against their own.

“Fuck you look so good all spread out for, Daddy.” Harry’s voice drops drastically now a deep rasp in Louis’ ear, working a hand under the elastic band of Louis’ panties. He grabs Louis’ cock, moving his hand slow as he keeps on talking. “Look so hot with all those marks, all those bites. Daddy's gonna make you cum at least twice today. Maybe over 5 times next time, eh Princess?” Louis’ dick jerks violently.

“Daddy, please I n-need y-you in me.” All Louis can think is DaddyHarryDaddyHarry.

“Fuck, yeah, yeah okay.” Harry says, done teasing Louis.

Harry kisses Louis before reaching over to grab a condom and a bottle of lube out of his drawer. He gets on his knees between Louis’ legs, putting everything on the bed next to him. He literally rips Louis panties off his body and throws them behind him.

“So beautiful. Don't worry, Princess. I’ll go easy.” 

Louis nods and brings his legs all the way to his chest before spreading his legs to be able to see Harry. He hooks his arms around his legs and brings them backwards and to the bed.

“Fuck. ” Harry gasps out.

Harry rubs the tip of his fingers over Louis’ hole, spreading the lube on his hole. He eases the first finger in, pushing it in slow until he’s up to his knuckle. He moves his finger rubbing gently against his prostate.

“Another.” Louis whines out.

Harry presses in a second finger, opening him up until he so very gently pushes in a third. He finally pushes in the last finger, sissoring all of them, all the while rubbing on his spot more roughly everytime he adds another finger.

“Daddy! Please, give it to me. Need it.” 

He nods and removes his fingers. He starts to open the condom, but Louis slaps it out of his hand. He looks at him questioningly until he speaks.

"Wanna feel you. All of you." Harry nods rapidly, and puts lube on his cock. He pulls Louis into his lap. Louis scrambles to grab Harry’s shoulders, and he takes a nervous breath.

Harry murmurs “Don't rush, Kitten. Daddy can wait.” into Louis’ hair.

Louis reaches down with one hand to grip the base of Harry's cock, and he moves so Harry’s dick is pressing up against his hole.  
Harry leans up to kiss him, swallowing the choked moan Louis makes as he slowly pushes down, the tip of Harry’s dick pressing through the rim.

“Fuck.” They moan breathlessly at the same time.

Louis moans with tears in his eyes from pleasure. Louis’ breath shudders as he sinks down a little more, his legs shaking a bit.

“Lou, you okay?” Harry asks, seriously not wanting to hurt him.

Louis nods, and looks Harry dead in his eye for 15 seconds. He smirks then drops all of his weight onto Harry and lands in a full split. Harry's hands quickly came up to Louis thighs as he chokes on air and throws his head back, back arching. Louis huffs out a laugh as he flips them so that Harry is back on top.

Louis’ legs hook around Harry’s waist, ankles crossing behind Harry’s back. Harry's curls are hanging down, framing his face, and Louis is just aching to tug on them. Louis reaches up and grabs two handfuls of Harry's luscious curls, pulling down and making his boyfriend moan.

“Fooking hell- Daddy, please move!”   
Suprise! He does.

Louis screams in pleasure and squirms, dragging Harry by his curls down into a kiss, swallowing his moan. Harry fucks into Louis long and slow, not wanting to push too far too fast. He wants to make this good for Louis.

“Shit.” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips, as Louis changes the angle.“Let me show you- fuck- just how good sex can be.”

Harry changes to the angle he knows will hit Louis' prostate, he may or my not have thought about this many times. He presses back in hard and fast. Louis yells Harry’s nicname, hands flying up to grab Harry's shoulders as Harry thrusts into him hard and fast, hitting that spot inside Louis everytime.

“God." He chokes out. Louis babbles on and off, cock rubbing against his stomach. Louis feels like he’s on fire. Louis keeps screaming and sobbing out praises and 'Daddy' along his moans, whimpers and whines.

Harry takes one hand and wraps it around his cock, Louis throws his head all the way back, mouth hanging open obscenely and eyes squeezed shut. He is breathing so fast Harry almost slows down to make sure he’s getting enough oxygen...almost.

Louis starts to shake, overwhelmed and full. Louis's hole squeezes all of the cum out of Harry. Louis comes so hard his vision whites out for a while. Harry carefully pulls out and lays Louis down while he comes back. Harry collapses down beside Louis, pulling him close and smiling tiredly when Louis noses into his neck.

“Oh my god, baby. That was incredible.”

Louis breathing very violently. “I didn’t know it could feel like that.”

"Mmmm, liked it enough to do it again?" Louis nods, head resting on Harry’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
